


Nice Veiw

by timetofly



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of the evening of "that" talk. How I like to think they ended the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Veiw

Gary stood looking out of the window, it was a dark night, a few distant spots of light all he could make out. He allowed his eyes to adjust and shift focus on to the reflection of the room behind him, specifically on Rob walking slowly towards him, half stalking like a wild animal, half terrified to approach like a nervous child. He suppressed a smile.  
”Nice view” he commented gently. Their eyes met in the translucent mirror of the window.  
”Very nice” the soft reply had the faintest of tremors.  
Rob stopped, close but not touching, allowing Gary space to turn around and look at him. Eyes searching Gary’s face for reassurance, repulsion, answers, anything,everything Rob carefully raised a hand. He slid the palm across Gary’s soft whiskered cheek and on to his neck, his thumb grazing that spot just behind his earlobe, causing Gary to shiver just as it always had. His gaze settled on Gary’s mouth, needing to taste those lips again. It had been so long, the need so strong it had become a physical ache.  
”Spaceman”.  
The sound of their old safe word sent Rob reeling back, his heart and lungs felt like they were being crushed. Pain, hurt, confusion, fear and panic hit him like a wall of ice. “Fuck. Shit. Gaz, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please. Shit. No. I didn’t mean...”  
Gary grabbed a fistful of Rob’s shirt, using all of his strength to stop him from backing away any further. ”No! No Rob, it’s ok, don’t! It’s alright”. He stepped closer, pulling Rob towards him, lifting the hand that had moments before been against his neck and placing it there again. He slipped an arm around Rob’s waist, moving in closer still. He released the grip on Rob’s shirt and reached up to wind the other arm around his neck, pulling his face down as he whispered with a lust filled smile “I was just checking that you remembered. We’ve got a hell of a lot of catching up to do”.


End file.
